1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for displaying user input of key entries.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone systems use various transmission protocols, such as a global system for mobile communications (GSM) and code-division multiple access (CDMA). Mobile phones have proven to be a very beneficial tool for people to exchange information when they are away from the home or office. Millions of people use mobile phones for talking to others. In addition, these mobile phones also are able to exchange data, such as e-mail messages and text messages. A user of a mobile phone may send or receive e-mail in a fashion similar to that of a computer. The e-mail message may be displayed on a screen to the user and the user also may respond to the e-mail message. Additionally, a user also may store contact information, make task or to do lists, track appointments, and set reminders using a mobile phone. Further, users also may obtain information, such as news, entertainment, and stock quotes from the Internet through mobile phones. Mobile phones often also include simple games and may integrate other devices, such as personal digital assistant or a MP3 player. Additionally, many mobile phones also incorporate global positioning (GPS) receivers. As can be seen, with all of these features and functions, mobile phones are a widely used device.
With all of these functions, mobile phones are becoming smaller and smaller. Additionally, the displays also become smaller such that a character rendered on a mobile phone display is small and often difficult to read. This difficulty is especially a problem for people with poor vision or people who are performing other activities, such as driving. In some cases, a user may adjust the font size such that each number entered is displayed in a different font size. Increasing the font size, however, reduces the amount of information that may be displayed on the mobile phone. Therefore, increasing the font size has a limited use. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for displaying characters on a display.